


Wasted

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor finds Logan wasted in a back alley and makes sure to take advantage of it





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge Kinkmas on tumblr, prompt 1 - Sensory deprivation  
> Follow me or my tumblr for more porn all month!

Sometimes getting the runt was hard as hell. A few times he even managed to escape. But other times… other times were so easy it made him wonder if he was dreaming.

Like that day. He had found Logan so wasted that he was sleeping on some trash bags in the back alley of a pub. Under the stink of trash he smelled of sweat, alcohol and blood. A good combination, it suited him. Especially the trash.

Victor had picked him up, tied him up and put him into his car's trunk, then he drove away.

As if that lucky finding wasn't enough, when they arrived at the abandoned building where Sabretooth had planned some fun his victim was still sleeping.

He couldn't believe his luck, really, that was a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

He loaded the runt over his shoulder and walked inside.

First, he untied him to undress him. Then he put cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He had to gently wash him (careful not to wake him up) just because the stink of trash killed his libido.

Logan made some noises at that last part, but he still kept on sleeping.

How the hell did he end up like that?, Victor wondered. At that point he could clearly do whatever he wanted and the runt would sleep through all of it.

He grinned. Good thing he had already planned a whole day of fun.

He put a collar on Logan, then some leather harnesses on his chest and thighs, and he linked his handcuffs to his thighs to prevent him from using his arms. Then he blindfolded him, put earplugs on him and a bit gag in his mouth.

Since the restraining part was done he could finally start with the real fun: he rubbed Logan's nipples to make them stand and pinched them with pins, then he uncovered his limp dick's head to make a lubed sound slip inside it, blocked it in place by wrapping his dick and balls in a tight but flexible leather cock cage and last but not least he pushed a lubed vibrator into his ass.

At that point he could sense that Wolverine was about to wake up, so he quickly tied his ankle cuffs together and threw him on a bed, where he finally bound his ankles and collar to the opposite sides of the bedframe.

He took the vibrator and sound remote controls and turned them on on a low level.

Logan jerked and groaned in surprise and complaint, awake at last.

Victor could see him struggle against his bounds, he could smell his panic raise together with his arousal, he could hear his moans as his sense of touch grew even more sensitive to compensate with the lack of the others.

He knew that by that moment the runt had realised what was happening, and he had no doubts he already smelled his presence, which made it all the sweeter, the smell of adrenaline from anger and fear mixing perfectly with the one of his growing excitement.

Logan tried to voice his disapproval, but all that could be heard was an annoyed mumbling.

After a few minutes, when his dick was fully erect inside its tight cage, Victor decided to raise the vibrations levels.

Wolverine moaned louder, jolting his hips high before falling back on the mattress. He struggled harder, but he knew that if he tried to unsheathe his claws he would only end up hurting himself instead of getting free. That was the reason why that bastard had tied him up like that, to have him powerless and vulnerable to his tortures.

Sabretooth sat on a chair in front of him, unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans in order to give his own erection more space and start to masturbate. He was really enjoying the show, he was going to savour it for as long as he could.

After a while he raised the vibrations levels to their maximum, grinning evilly at the sight of Logan's jerking and at the sound of his muffled shout. He licked his lips, his breathing getting heavier with the excitement, his pupils widening. He knew that the runt could smell him, and he knew that by baring his teeth he was silently threatening to kill him for what he was suffering, but it only aroused him more.

He stood up and walked to the bed, chuckling when his victim struggled harder in order to fight him. He slapped him with his dick just to annoy him, enjoying his angry reaction. He masturbated there, on Logan's face, using his free hand to scratch his chest and draw blood from him, making him scream and bite his gag harder.

He was getting close to his orgasm and he smelled that the runt was going to be desperate for it soon. The thought of him whining and begging him aroused him even more, but he had to settle for what he currently had in front of him. For now.

It didn't take long for him to come, spurting on Logan's face with a low satisfied groan.

Wolverine clearly didn't appreciate it because he tried to growl threateningly while unsheathing his claws. He ended up scratching his own thighs, unable to do anything useful with them.

Victor panted for a bit, jerking off some more to keep his erection. He undressed, too hot to stand his clothes any longer, then he freed Logan's ankles to turn him around. He forced him to raise his hips, his ass up in the air and his wrists bent in an uncomfortable position.

Logan tried to fight him, but he was obviously unsuccessful. He froze when Sabretooth grabbed his balls, lightly squeezing them in a clear threat to do worse if he didn't behave. As ashamed as he was, he had to give in to him; getting his balls ripped off his body wasn't an experience he was looking forward to.

-Good boy.- Victor said in a low tone of voice against the other's neck.

Wolverine couldn't hear him, but he was absolutely sure it was something humiliating. He couldn't think for long about it though, his nemesis had started to move the vibrator inside him, fucking him with it. He tried to stop his moans from coming out of his mouth, but the gag wasn't helping him.

Victor chuckled, his breath tickling Logan's sweaty skin and making his hairs stand, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

The hero felt his self-control crumble little by little, his brain overloaded with what he felt and smelt, compensating for the lack of sight and hearing. All the pleasure he was feeling, all the arousal he was smelling coming from both Creed and himself, it was gradually shutting down his reason. He knew that it was exactly what that bastard wanted, but he couldn't fight it, he knew he would eventually be forced by his own body to give up, but he was too stubborn to consciously let his nemesis win.

Victor obviously knew that the runt would put up a fight, but breaking his will was the best part of that kind of game. He moved the vibrator faster, in and out, thrusting it deep with different angles in order to find Logan's sweet spot. He knew he found it when his victim shouted in pleasure and trembled from head to toe. Of course he insisted on it, ramming against it until Wolverine's moans turned into needy whines. He couldn't come, all the pleasure he felt simply building inside him until it turned into desperate need.

Those sounds were exactly was Sabretooth was waiting for: he threw away the vibrator and took its place, immediately thrusting hard and fast inside Logan, groaning and panting in pleasure against his neck in order to make him shiver. He placed his hands beside the other's head, gripping his knees with his own in order to keep him in place, fucking him like an animal in heat.

Wolverine grew louder and more desperate as the overstimulation turned pleasure into pain, his hard rock dick tightly bound by the leather cage, the vibrating sound inside it blocking even precum from dripping out.

-You wanna cum too, uh? Not so easily.- Victor growled even if he knew he couldn't be heard.

He bit hard into Logan's neck, thrusting as hard as he could for a few more moments before coming with a purr.

As he stopped to catch his breath Wolverine started to move his hips towards him, contracting his inner muscles to encourage him to keep going.

Sabretooth chuckled.

-What a needy bitch you are.-

The hero whined in protest when the other grabbed his hips to prevent him from moving.

Victor started to move again, slowly, just to tease Logan for a bit.

When he picked up the pace he moved one hand on Wolverine's tightly bound balls, squeezing them painfully to hear him scream.

The latter was panting heavily, feeling dizzy because of the overstimulation, overwhelmed by both pain and pleasure.

Victor was panting too, ramming inside his victim as if his life depended on it.

As he got closer to his orgasm again he grabbed Logan's hair and pressed his face against the mattress to suffocate him.

The lack of air made Wolverine struggle, exciting his nemesis even more.

Sabretooth thrust and thrust, letting Logan breathe every now and then when he felt he was about to faint just to keep him conscious. When he came he ripped the cage from the other's dick, allowing him to come too.

Victor's low purr would have been covered by his victim's scream if it hadn't been muffled by the mattress.

The hero shivered from head to toe when he finally managed to come, his orgasm so intense that his cum pushed the sound out of his dick before following it out.

As Creed let Logan breathe again they both panted, resting for a couple of minutes one over the other.

Victor pulled out with a groan and spanked the other just to annoy him, chuckling when he began to struggle again. He took an earplug out and whispered to him.

-Good night, runt, see you next time.-

He had to grab Logan's hair in order to put the plug back in, then he pushed the vibrator and the sound back into their places and tightly tied his dick with a piece of cord in order not to let him come again.

He activated the X-Men's distress alarm before leaving Wolverine to his humiliating rescue.


End file.
